Epsilon
by Gold guardian
Summary: A Ranma 12, Inu Yasha, Naruto crossover... The heros from three series must meet then work together to defeate a godlike force from outta this world


Epsilon: A Ranma ½, Inu Yasha, Naruto crossover Part 1: Guardian  
  
"Time to start another day" said Ranma with a yawn as he sat up on his futon and stared googly at his father snoring away in panda form then at the new alarm clock that Akane had gotten him that had just gone off a few moments ago.  
  
"Leave it to pops to sleep through that racket. Not like he's good for anything anyhow. all he does lately is laze around the house eating mom's cooking.doesn't even bother to spar with me" said Ranma with his voice tainted in annoyance as he turned the alarm off.  
  
"Hey pops if you keep sleeping your gonna miss breakfast" Said Ranma offhandedly. Upon hearing his words the Panda was on his feet and out the door before the teenage martial artist could even blink. "Ha. Leave it to food to get him going"  
  
Quickly tossing on a fresh shirt Ranma raced after his father and easily overtook him to arrive first at the table between the two of them. "Good morning" he said with a wave of his hand as he took his customary place beside Akane.  
  
Before she could reply he grabbed his bowl of cereal and started chowing down. "Hey slow down, your going to get fat at this rate" Said Akane playfully as Ranma finished his third bowl. "Great then I can master sumo wrestling as well as martial arts" Said Ranma with a laugh.  
  
Ranma watched as Akane fed a small piece of bread to P-chan and was about to make a smart remark at the risk of being clobbered when Soun cleared his throat loudly catching everyone's attention. "Excuse me but I have an important announcement to make" he said in a very serious tone.  
  
Just then Kasumi walked into the room. "Akane, Nabiki, Ranma your going to be late for school" she said in her usual singsong tone. "Guess it'll have to wait tell later Mr. Tendo, See yah" Said Ranma as he grabbed Akane's hand and bolted out of the room dragging her and P-chan with him.  
  
"Hey Ranma, are you sure we shouldn't wait a sec and see what he has to say?" Asked Akane as they ran out of the house. "Why bother, it probably isn't important anyway." Said Ranma with a shrug, not guessing that he was about to regret those words.  
  
As Ranma and his fiancé arrived at school gates they where surprised to see Principal Kuno at the back of a crowd cheering on a fight. "Yo'h boy, you get that old geezer good yah." Puzzled Ranma let go of Akane's hand and walked up to the nearest student and tapped them on the shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Before the student could respond somebody shoved him aside. "Lo, It is as if the heaven's have bestowed a gift upon me. Akane Tendo you have come to go on a date with me have you not?" Said upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno as he rushed over and hugged Akane.  
  
"In your dreams" yelled Akane as she launched him high into the sky with a quick punch. "Alas Perhaps tomorrow then" Said Kuno as he flew off trailing smoke behind him. "Jeeze he never learns" Complained Akane as Ranma helped the student back to his feet. "All I know is that somebody is fighting some old geezer" said the student.  
  
Just then something clicked in Ranma's head. "Old geezer.it couldn't be." he started to say when suddenly a couple pairs of girls gym shorts flew into the air from the centre of where the people where crowding around confirming his suspicions.  
  
"It's Happosai all right, but I wonder who's fighting him. It can't be Miss Hinako, after all our dunce of a principal said yo'h boy.and it can't be Ryoga because he's with Akane right now. Could it be Mousse?" Wondered Ranma.  
  
"Ranma maybe you should stop this before someone gets hurt" Said Akane. "One sec I wanna see who's fighting the old man" he replied. To find out Ranma jumped up to the nearest tree branch to get a better view and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
From the looks of it some guy with light blue hair and eyes he hadn't seen around before had managed to knock away the sack of girls lingerie Happosai had been carrying and was standing between it and the lecherous old man.  
  
"Give me back my panties now and I'll overlook your interference." Said Happy. The blue haired boy smiled cockily. "I don't think so old timer, don't you know it's past your nap time?" he said.  
  
Happosai growled. "Such disrespect rivals even that of my disciples. I'll teach you to respect your Elders, Here have a Taste of my Happo fire burst." He said as he pulled out a fist sized round firecracker and threw it at the boy.  
  
The explosive projectile flew towards the young man only to be harmlessly deflected away with a casual backhand sweep of the boy's right arm, A few seconds later the ball exploded into a brilliant display of fireworks.  
  
Ranma was mildly impressed. He knew by experience that not just anyone could knock away one of Happy's fire works once they where thrown. Happosai narrowed his eyes at the young man as if trying to figure out how much of a threat he was.  
  
"Is that all you got? You'll need to do better then that if you want to get your stolen goods back" said the boy as he raised his left hand up and pulled his right hand and foot back bringing his body into an ago old fighting stance.  
  
"So one's not good enough for you eh? Well then try this, Megaton Happo Fire Burst," yelled Happosai as he suddenly lobbed two dozen of his round fireworks at once towards the boy.  
  
Reacting quickly the boy's hands seemed to blur as he used them to knock the first ten or so explosives high up into the air and even managing to send one back towards the old man before the rest got thought his defence and exploded sending him flying to the ground with a thud.  
  
Happosai skilfully leapt over the bomb the boy had sent back towards him and pulled out another firecracker. "Now for the finishing blow" he chirped as he threw it. "Moko Takabisha" yelled out Ranma as he extended his arms and fired off a beam of energy that hit the bomb destroying it before it could reach the fallen boy.  
  
A moment latter Ranma leapt down from the tree to land before the boy in order to protect him from any further harm. "This has gone on long enough old man, Leave'em alone." He said in his most stern voice.  
  
"Ranma, how dare you interfere with my lesson" Said Happosai in a somewhat indignant tone. Suddenly an idea popped into his warped mind and he snapped his fingers and smiled. "Oh well I know how you can make it up to me" He said as he pulled a bucket of cold water out of nowhere and splashed Ranma with it transforming him into a her in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Hey what'd you do that for?" Yelled Ranma as she brushed a stray strand of wet red hair aside. But instead of answering Happy jumped up and groped her bust. "Cut that out." said Ranma as she tried to punch Happosai on the head but missed as the leech chose that moment to switch to feeling up her rump.  
  
"Get'em off me, Get'em off me" yelled Ranma hysterically as she ran around in a circle trying to dislodge her unwanted passenger. Akane sweet dropped as she watched this display of silliness, sighing she reached out and gapped about of Happosai by the back of his shirt then pulled him off Ranma.  
  
"Oh Akane-Chan, you want a hug too?" Happosai asked as he slipped from her grasp then jumped towards her intent on fondling her. "Dry up and die you old leech," Yelled Akane as she connected with an anger-fuelled upper cut that launched Happosai high up into the sky.  
  
As he flew off the old man laughed. "I'll be back to finish this, just you wait." He yelled out as he vanished from sight. "Good riddance" Muttered Ranma. Suddenly a groan caught her attention and she looked down to see the blue haired boy open his eyes and cough.  
  
"Are you alright?" She Asked. "I.I think so, You.You saved me didn't you?" Asked the boy. Ranma smiled and rubbed a finger under her nose. "Yep, but it was no big deal." She said with a grin. "Maybe we should take him to the Nurses office or Dr. Tofu's" said Akane in a concerned tone. "No it's all right, you don't have to put your self's out, I'm fine" He said as he brushed himself off. "Whelp gotta go, see you around" Said Ranma as she jumped away fallowed by Akane and P-Chan.  
  
"Wait, I still need to thank you." Said the boy but it was too late, his saviour the red headed pigtailed girl was gone. The boy sighed. "Oh well maybe I'll run into them again soon" he said, not knowing that particular meeting would be sooner then he thought.  
  
Ranma sighed contentedly as he leaned back in his chair, today they would be watching a documentary on Martial arts so he was actually looking forward to class for a change. "Here's hoping Miss Hinako doesn't screw up when she runs the video" Said Daisuke. "Yah knowing her she might have mixed it up with a power rangers video or something" Said Hiroshi with a laugh.  
  
"Ok class quiet down, I have something important to tell you" Said Hinako in a bubbly childlike voice that along with her current appearance made her seem younger then she really was.  
  
When everyone failed to calm down she glared at them menacingly. " I said quiet," she yelled as she reached a hand down threateningly towards her pocket, which contained numerous coins with which she could suck their aura's dry.which was not a very pleasant experience by all accounts.  
  
Immediately everyone shut up. "That's better," she said with a sweet smile. "Today class we'll be joined by an exchange student from another country, he's going to be staying with us for a while so I want you to be sure he's felt welcome here." She said as she walked over to the door slid it open then yanked him inside.  
  
Everyone let out a surprised gasp when they instantly recognized him as the boy who had confronted Happosai earlier. Before Ranma hadn't paid much attention to him other then noting his fighting abilities which he had a tendency to do.  
  
Now that he got a closer look at him he could see that the boy was wearing a foreign t-shirt with a red maple leaf on it as well as a pair of jeans along with a simple golden bracelet on his left wrist. He should have realized before that it would be strange for almost anyone but himself to be wearing such casual clothing to school.  
  
As an exchange student he would be not only allowed but also encouraged to dress as he normally would so that the rest of the class could see what people from that country were like.  
  
"How about introducing yourself" Said Hinako as the boy stood there almost as speechless as the rest of the class. "Oh right" he said as he blushed with embarrassment. "Good morning everyone, my name is Takuya Volant. I'm from a country called Canada. As you may have seen this morning, I suppose I'm somewhat of a martial artists. Though I guess not a very good one since I lost so easily" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Not very good he says.I'm not so sure about that. He did pretty well against that old man for his first time fighting em." Thought Ranma. "Wow you speak almost perfect Japanese." Said Hiroshi. "Thank you, I've been practicing really hard."  
  
At that moment the door flew open and the Principle popped into the room. "Hey Everybody, Guess what, I got a big present to celebrate the new exchange student yah!" He said with a big smile.  
  
"Great the Headmaster from hell is back with another new and improved haircut," said Ranma sarcastically. Takuya sensed the malice directed towards the strange man wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a small coconut tree on his head and turned towards him.  
  
"Thought you say you want to do something nice for your students. I can see you only wish to causes them misery and suffering.as a guardian I can not allow for this," he said as his eyes started to glow causing an aura of soft white light to appear around him and his hair to start to defy gravity.  
  
"Today their will be no 'present' from you.only silence" Said Takuya as he raised a hand and fired a beam of light at Principle Kuno. The beam flowed over the man harmlessly, and seemingly with out effect. that is until the Principle opened his mouth to speak and not a word came out.  
  
Everyone watched this display of power and cheered as the principle tried to give his usually spiel but failed miserably to get even the slightest of words out of his mouth. The Principle glared at Takuya, then shook his fist at the students silently then stormed out of the room.  
  
"About time someone shut him up" Said Ranma with a smile. "What'd you do to him?" he asked. Takuya blinked causing the light around him to fade and his eyes and hair to return to normal.  
  
For a moment he was silent as he realized what he had just done in front of everyone as he considered just what to see now that he had inadvertently let his control slip in public. Finally he decided now that they had seen some of what he could do there was no point in hiding it any longer.  
  
At least to a certain extent anyways. he wasn't quite certain he could trust anyone here with his complete secret just yet. "Well you see. I preformed a sealing technique on him.just a weak one. It should only last until school's over" he said trying to sound casual about it.  
  
After everyone had taken their seats and the movie had begun Ranma leaned closer to Takuya who had taken an empty seat beside him and whispered "What was that stuff about being a Guardian?" He asked. "Shush, I'll tell you about it later" Said Takuya who hoped nobody else had thought particularly much about that.  
  
Lunchtime was almost always a particularly weird time of day around furinkan these days. you just never knew when a Amazon chick would burst thought solid concrete to deliver a lunch or if a certain panty stealing old man would be back once more to terrorize the school.  
  
But today seemed the exception as everything seemed peaceful from atop of the building where Ranma sat leaning against the fence with Akane and P- chan enjoying a nice conversation and a home made lunch box that was surprisingly edible considering who it had been made by.  
  
Ranma heard some footsteps and looked up to see Takuya approaching them. "Sorry to interrupt but I never did get the chance to thank you properly before for saving me" Said Takuya. Ranma blinked. "How'd you know it was me? I know my curse is no secret, but their ain't no way you found out about it that fast, it's not exactly a hot topic these days" He said.  
  
"Well the truth is that I can see a bit more then the average person.that's how I knew the principle was playing dirty pool" He said. Ranma nodded. "Oh I see, so you could tell who I was even thought I was in a different form" he said.  
  
Takuya nodded. "It's part of being a guardian. I call myself that because that's what I do. protecting things and all that.but don't tell anyone because it's supposed to be a secret. The only reason I blurted it out before was because sometimes my powers make me loss my self control, which is part of why I went after that old man earlier" He said.  
  
Takuya wouldn't have told just anyone this, but for some reason he felt like he could trust Ranma and Akane. After all they had helped him early when he was in trouble. "That's why I wear this bracelet, it's a seal that helps me keep my powers suppressed until I learn to keep my self control when using them at all times" He said.  
  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me, By the way you know that move you did earlier? Can you teach it to me?" Asked Ranma who was almost always eager to learn a new move. Takuya smiled sadly "I'm sorry to say but it's not something that can simply learned.only inherited"  
  
"Only inherited? You mean by blood? Dose that mean your not entirely human?" Asked Ranma who thought that Takuya may be a little bit like Herb, Mint and Lime who where part Dragon, part Wolf and part Tiger respectively.  
  
"I sorry but I don't think I can tell more.at least not yet." Said Takuya. Ranma nodded. "I understand, it's no big deal. Besides how weird can you be compared to a guy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and has three fiancés not to mention two particularly stupid stalkers"  
  
"You got me their" Laughed Takuya as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some candy that was not usually available in Japan. He handed half the Candy to Ranma and the other half to Akane as well as a giving an extra piece to P-chan. "Thanks again for saving me earlier. Whelp I guess I'll be off now" He said as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, why not have lunch with us, I'd love to hear more about your county" Said Akane. Takuya turned around a little surprised they wanted him to stick around. "You sure it's ok? I don't want to be a bother" He said. Ranma smiled and waved him over. "Nah your no bother to us, in fact your kinda fun to have around" He said.  
  
As Takuya joined them a new friendship began to bloom between the three of them and as they sat there enjoying each other's company they where unaware that someone was lurking nearby spying on them.  
  
In the shadows of the other side of the water tower stood a man with black hair and snake like eyes licking his finger with an unnaturally long tong. "It seems like she wasn't wrong after all. These two may be just what I need to push Sasuke-chun along. Of course I'll have to test them first.but that can easily be arranged" Said Orochimaru as he vanished back into the shadows from whence he had came.  
  
Finally another long day of school was over and it was time to head home. "I wonder what Mom and Kasumi made for Dinner" Said Ranma with a smile. "I think I'll help them with it" Said Akane as they walked along the street together fallowed by Ryoga who they had bumped a couple of minutes before.  
  
"Just as long as you don't try and make subs again. last time was bad enough" Said Ranma. "You don't have to remind me" Said Akane as she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "By the way have either of you seen P-chan around? He vanished after lunch time and I haven't seen him since"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's ok, right Ryoga" Said Ranma with a wink. Ryoga nodded. "Sure, I saw him headed to the dojo just before I ran into you guys" He said quickly. "What have you been doing these days anyway Ryoga, I haven't seen you since the wedding bombed"  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Hanging out with Akari, training in the mountains that sort of stuff" Said Ryoga. "Well it's good to hear that your taken care of yourself man. I'd hate it if anything bad where to happen to yah because then I'd lose a great sparring partner" Said Ranma. "Yah well same to you." laughed Ryoga. "Hey you, Stop right there" yelled out a feminine voice from far behind them. The group turned around to see a young man begin chased by two girls.  
  
"What the heck is going on" Wonder Akane as the two girls threw some shrunken at the man but missed by a hair as he whirled around and caught one of by surprise with a fist to her gut.  
  
The blow sent the girl flying back into a concert wall cracking it and knocking her unconscious. The other Girl immediately jumped beside her to check to see if her comrade was ok and the man chose that moment to turn and run once more.  
  
"Get outta my way" Yelled The Man as he threw a punch at a Ranma who easily jumped over it to land on the man's outstretched arm. "Don't you know it's rude to treat a lady like that" Said Ranma.  
  
As soon as she saw her comrade was more or less out the other girl stood up and drew a kunai knife and held it up in front of her. "Watch out, that half-demon scum bag is a class-b criminal." Before she could say more the half-demon pointed his other hand towards her and fired a blast of wind that sent her flying back into a telephone pole knocking her out. "Shut up you stupid Ninja"  
  
Ranma looked down at the person whose arm he was standing on. "I don't know who you are, but keep this up and you're going to regret it." He said sternly, in his own way warning the man that he was about to step over a line that once crossed would result in an asswopping.  
  
The man laughed revealing long curving fangs and a forked tong "I am the great half-demon Amedamaru, A puny little man like yourself stands no chance of besting me." He said as his eyes lit up then emitted twin beams of red-hot energy towards Ranma.  
  
Seeing the attack coming a mile away Ranma jumped down out of harms way and got into one of his standard fighting poses. "Is that a fact? Guess I'll just have to show you the hard way" He said with a smile.  
  
"Mind if I join in?" Said Ryoga as he set down his backpack then stepped beside Ranma and cracked his knuckles. "Sure, just don't blame me if you don't get a fair share of the action" Said Ranma.  
  
"Hurry and finish it quick guys.otherwise we won't get home in time for me to help with the cooking" Said Akane. "Gee wouldn't that be a shame" Said Ranma sarcastically earning him a bonk on the head. "Oh shut up, you know it's not that bad anymore" Said Akane Cantankerously.  
  
"I know I know, I was only kidding" Said Ranma as he stuck out his tong. Amedamaru sighed. "Are we going to fight or sit and chat all day?" He asked. "Sorry bout that, lets get started" Said Ranma. With that both male martial artists charged forwards at once only to be thrown backwards as they crashed into some invisible barrier.  
  
"Let's try it again," Said Ranma as he raised his arms and fired off a beam of confidence fuelled energy, which splashed off the barrier defusing it. "My Turn, Bakusai Tenketsu" Yelled Ryoga as he stabbed a finger into the ground causing it to explode and send a wave of rubble towards that half demon.  
  
But the second the rubble touched the barrier it lost all of its momentum causing it to fall harmlessly aside. "Ranma, maybe our attacks have weakened it" Said Ryoga. "Ok, just to be sure let's hit it with a double whammy" Said Ranma as both he and Ryoga fried their individual beam attacks but to no avail.  
  
"Dame it, why can't we get past that stinking barrier?" Asked Ranma in frustration "I tried to warn you before. his power makes it so that no male could strike him" Said the ninja girl as she got back to her feet.  
  
"You see, you've already lost." He said with a laugh. "Oh really, Akane get some cold water for me would yah" Asked Ranma. Akane nodded. "Coming right up" She said as she pulled a water bottle out of her school bag, unscrewed the cap off then threw in towards Ranma.  
  
"I don't know what your up to, but I'm not going to just sit here and let you finish what ever it was your planning" Said Amedamaru as he fired another burst of heat ray vision that intercepted the flying bottle causing it to explode.  
  
"Son of a gun, Now what are we going to do?" Said Ranma exasperatedly. "Honestly, for someone who's soo good at fighting you can be so thick headed sometimes" Said Akane as she rolled up her sleeves. "The answer is obvious, I'm going to have to kick his behind for you"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Akane, He looks pretty tough." Said Ryoga. "Don't worry, I'm a martial artist too, I can take care of myself" She said. "Don't bother arguing with that Macho-chick, you won't get very far, believe me I know" Said Ranma.  
  
"Enough, either fight me our get out of my bloody way already" yelled the half demon as he charged forward towards Akane intent on shoving past her. "You're not going anywhere Mister" She said calmly as she intercepted him and delivered a punch to his gut causing him to double over in pain.  
  
A moment later Amedamaru stood back up and whipped a thin trickle of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "It has been a long time since I have been injured. I'll enjoy seeing you suffer for your transgression."  
  
With a sudden burst of Speed the half demon's hand shot out and caught Akane by the neck and squeezed. Before she could react she found herself lifted up high by his inhuman strength. "Let me Go" She managed to choke out as her legs flailed about in mid-air.  
  
"For the sake of my village, I will complete my mission and bring you to justice" yelled out the Ninja girl as she jumped up from behind and stabbed Amedamaru in the shoulder with her kunai knife causing him to roar out in pain and drop Akane.  
  
"Aaarg, why you insolent fools I'll make you pay.I'll make you all pay" he roared as he lashed out blindly and managed to land a crushing super strong blow on Ranma's chest as the martial artists tried to rush to Akane's side.  
  
Ranma gasped as he felt the air explode from his lungs and he stumbled backwards only to be hit a second time sending him crashing into a wall. "Akane" he whispered before losing consciousness.  
  
Takuya sighed as he wandered his way thought the neighbourhood. "Geeze, I'll never find the place I'm supposed to be staying at" he muttered to himself as he kicked a discarded pop can to amuse himself.  
  
"Maybe I should stop and ask for directions then I'll." Suddenly he trailed off as abilities as a guardian picked up something. "I sense a powerful demon presence not too far from here. I better investigate" he said as he ran off towards the source.  
  
A couple of minutes later Takuya stared in disbelief at what he saw, a half- demon advancing towards his fallen friend Ranma, while his other friends Akane and the pig boy laying unconscious in the street. "I never did learn his name did I" Thought Takuya.  
  
The only one other then the half-demon still standing was a strange girl he hadn't met before wielding a wicked looking blade that was covered in blood and from the looks of it she remained standing only by sheer force of will.  
  
Takuya wondered how this demon had so easily overpowered his friends, It didn't seem quite right, Ranma and Ryoga's chi where both so powerful, they shouldn't have lost so easily. "Only one way to find out." muttered Takuya too himself.  
  
He would have to weaken his own seal in order to get a better scan of the demon's capabilities and by doing that he was risking losing control of himself. If that happened how would he save his friends? But then again he couldn't just confront this strange new foe blindly or the same thing that happened to his friends might just happen to himself.  
  
"Here goes nothing" Said Takuya as he gritted his teeth and concentrated on the bracelet on his left wrist, which began to pulse as it was partly deactivated. Takuya gasped as the sudden rush of power surged thought his body causing his aura to manifest it and his eyes to start glowing once more allowing him to see even more then he could before. "Holy cow, No wonder they couldn't beat them. If it wasn't for that shielding power he wouldn't be a problem. but as it is now I don't stand a chance against him," he said as the half demon ignored his presence and continued to advance towards Ranma.  
  
"Freeze" yelled Takuya as he raised a hand and fired off a quick beam of light that stuck the demon and stopped him in his tracks. "That otta buy me some time," He muttered as he leapt over the demon and landed at Ranma's side.  
  
"Time to wake up sleepy head" Said Takuya as he held out a hand and a bottle of water seemed to materialize out of thin air into it. "Good thing I thought ahead to put a summoning spell on this when Ranma told me how he transformed," he said to himself as he tipped the bottle over on Ranma's head dumping the cold water over him.  
  
Takuya watched in fascination as Ranma's form shifted from male to female and was startled when Ranma suddenly jolted upright. "Eh, Takuya what are you doing here? And why is Amedamaru just standing their looking like a statue?" She asked.  
  
"So that's the half-demon's name. I sensed its presence and arrived on the scene to see you in trouble, so I hit it with a movement-sealing spell. Only problem is that the seal I used on it is a really weak one and should wear off any second now." Even as he spoke Amedamaru was started to slowly move once more.  
  
Ranma picked herself up to her feet. "Thanks for waking me up, now that I'm in my girl form this chump shouldn't be much of a problem," She said as she cracked her knuckles. "It's payback time," She said as she ran towards the half-demon.  
  
Amedamaru noticed her coming toward him and managed to mutter out "Oh sh" before Ranma started laying the smack down on him. "Oh how the tables have turned" Said Takuya as Ranma made short work of the demon knocking him unconscious in only 5 seconds flat with a barrage of punches and kicks.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do with'em? We can't just leave him lying their" Said Takuya. "That girl mentioned something about him being a class-b criminal. I don't know what that's about but maybe we should turn him in to the cops or something" Said Ranma.  
  
Takuya turned to the girl and saw her start to fall over so he ran over and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly. "I think so, but I'm not so sure about Ino, we should get her to a hospital" said the girl.  
  
"Sure thing, but first can you tell me a bit about what's going on with our half-demon friend here?" asked Takuya as he helped her stand but up. "Um.well, you see he had been terrorizing the people of the fire country. Raiding their pantries, destroying their crops and otherwise making a nuisance of himself. So we were hired to bring him in, but when we confronted him he escaped to here and we fallowed him," She said quietly.  
  
"Hired? What are you mercenaries?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Of course not, we're ninja" she said proudly. "I gave my word that I would bring him back. And I don't go back on my word.that's my ninja way, Naruto taught me that." She said, her face blushing at the thought of her fellow Ninja she so admired.  
  
"I see. Well then Amedamaru looks a little hard to carry so if you don't mind I'll lend a hand, sort to speak" Said Takuya as he raised the hand he wasn't using to support the girl and pointed it at the half-demon. Closing his eyes Takuya began to concentrate as he willed his power to flow to the palm for the complicated seal he was about to perform.  
  
When he felt he was ready his eyes snapped open and a ball of soft light flew from his hand. When the light hit the demon it seemed to envelope him within its radiance and glow brighter and brighter until it was had for anyone say Takuya to see.  
  
Slowly the light died down and when everyone could see again they saw a small glass orb standing in place of Amedamaru. "What. What did you do to him?" Asked the girl. "Don't worry I didn't hurt him. like I could even if I wanted to. I simply sealed him away into that orb" He said  
  
Takuya helped the girl over to the orb then bent down and picked it up before handing it to her. "Here you go, just don't loss track of it miss" He said. "Um. My names Hinata, thank you for the help" she said quietly.  
  
"Hey no problem, that's what I'm here for" Said Takuya with a laugh. "Hey Ranma where's the hospital?" He asked. Ranma looked over at him from Akane's side and blinked. "Hospital? Err the closet thing we got to that is Dr. Tofu's," she said.  
  
"Well lead the way" Said Takuya as he walked over and gently picked up Ino while Ranma picked up both Akane and Ryoga with one arm each almost effortlessly. "It's not far, fallow me," She said.  
  
Ranma sat in the room with Akane's head on her lap as she waited for Dr. Tofu to pronounce Ino's condition. At least she knew that Ryoga was fine considering how tough the big lug was, And both Akane and Hinata where just tired from their exertion.  
  
At the moment she was the only one awake in the room, Takuya having already left to find the place he was staying at. If only he had bothered to stop and ask for directions. As long as he didn't ask Ryoga that is.  
  
"Ranma what happened?" Said Akane's voice groggily as she woke up. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later when we get home he said" At that moment Dr. Tofu emerged from his examining room with a long face.  
  
"She'd better hear this" he said. Ranma nodded and gently shook Hinata awake. "Oh Doctor what's wrong" She said with worry. "Well I'm afraid your friend was rather hurt, she'll have to stay here for a couple of weeks well she recovers."  
  
Hinata face paled. "On no what am I going to do" She said in distress. "Don't worry you can stay with us until your friend gets better" Said Akane. "Oh thank you" Said Hinata with tears in her eyes.  
  
Not too much later the Trio arrived at the gates to the Tendo dojo. "Geeze we're late" Said Akane with a sigh. "What do you expect after all that happened" Said Ranma as they walked to the front door fallowed by Hinata and Ryoga.  
  
As they entered the Building Kasumi popped over from around the corner. "Oh welcome home, I see you've brought a couple of guests with you how nice." She said happily. "Akane, Ranma you should come meet the guest who'll be staying with us for awhile," She said as she walked off to the kitchen to get some tea fallowed by Akane.  
  
"You mean there's another one?" Said Ranma with wide eyes. "Geeze this place is starting to get crowed," she said. There were the Tendos (Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun) The Saotomes (Ranma, Genma and Nodoka), Plus the old perv Happosai as well as Ryoga, Hinata and their new guest all staying in the same house.  
  
Ranma walked into the living room to see a blue haired boy sitting with his back to her on the other side of the table with Soun sitting beside him. "No, It couldn't be" thought Ranma.  
  
"Ranma meet Takuya," Said Soun with a big smile. "It is," she thought. "Oh my god it's you, what are you doing here?" Asked Ranma. "Oh you've met before then have you? Wonderful." Said Soun with a laugh. Takuya blinked "I thought you knew already." He said.  
  
"I was going to tell them this morning but they ran out on me." Said Soun with a huff. "Father we also have someone for you to meet, our friend Hinata, She was on a trip her with her friend who got into a little accident and has to stay at Dr. Tofu's for awhile so we told her she could stay with us while her friend recovers" Said Akane.  
  
Soun nodded. "Good girl, that's the true Tendo way. We built this dojo not just for the marital arts but as a haven for those close to us to stay in times of trouble." He said proudly. "However this dose create a small problem. With two guests staying over at once there may not be enough room for everyone to stay in their own room.some of us will have to double up" He said.  
  
"Now Ranma you and Akane are fiancés so you can share Akane's room for now." Said Soun "Aw man do we have to?" Said Ranma. "You don't have much of a choice in the matter, you've a freeloader unlike Takuya who's paid a rather handsome sum of money to cover his room and board. Besides we wouldn't have this problem if you had just stayed and listened to me this morning" He said.  
  
"That part I said about Takuya's not really true, but they don't need to know that.this is a good way to push the two of them together." He thought inwardly with a smirk. "Takuya can take Ranma's normal spot and Hinata can share Kasumi's room, I'm sure she won't mind," He said.  
  
"Anyhow Ranma how about showing our guests around" said Soun. "Yah sure, but I still say this stinks" Said Ranma as she lead Takuya and Hinata out of the room. As they left Soun looked over at Genma who was sitting around crewing on a piece of bamboo in panda form.  
  
"Satome-chun, this time our plan will not fail" he said. Genma nodded and held up a sign that said, "This time our plan is full proof." Ryoga sighed as he watched the two of them. "Gee I wonder what crazy scheme their planning to get those two together this time," he said to himself.  
  
"Sorry about that" Said Takuya as the headed towards the actual part of the house that was the dojo. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault that Mr. Tendo decided to do that. I bet it's just another part of one of those crazy schemes of theirs to get me and Akane together. After all this marriage was their idea in the first place," she said.  
  
"Are you opposed to it then?" Asked Takuya curiously. "Not exactly, But I still wish those two would butt out and leave us alone" Said Ranma. "By the way thanks for saving me and the others back there," she said. "Well I guess that makes us even now" laughed Takuya.  
  
As they entered the dojo they where surprised to see Happosai sitting on a bundle of panties waiting for them. "I told you I'd be back to finish my lesson didn't I?' He chuckled. Takuya frowned at him, "This time you won't catch me by surprise old man" He said.  
  
"I've been watching you since this morning, it's time to find out what you really are" Said Happosai as he drew out his pipe. "I'm warning you old man, for your own health don't break my seal" said Takuya seriously.  
  
"You're just bluffing" Said Happy leapt forward and lashed out at Takuya who instinctively blocked with his left arm. The old man's pipe collided with the silver bracelet causing cracks to appear on it.  
  
"Oh no, It's still weak from what I did earlier" Said Takuya. "Now for the finishing blow." said Happosai as he twirled his pipe around and stuck the bracelet once more causing it to shatter.  
  
Takuya watched in horror as pieces of the bracelet fell off his arm. "What.what have you done," he said as his aura exploded around him knocking Happosai to the ground and blinding everyone in the room.  
  
As Ranma blinked she could begin to see the faint outline of someone with glowing yellow eyes and something that looked like it might be wings standing in a cloud of smoke. "What. what are you?" Asked Ranma  
  
To be continued  
  
Next time on Epsilon Takuya's secret revealed, just what is he. Plus what happens when the gang goes to a concert that gets crashed by another demon looking for a strange jewel shard. Will a certain time hopping schoolgirl be able to help solve the problem? And just what was Orochimaru planning?  
  
Find out in Part 2: Sound Attack  
  
Author's notes: Amedamaru is this parts representative of Inu Yasha. he's basically just a demon I made up for plot reasons because I couldn't really fit any of the Canon Characters into the story at this point with out messing up what I have planned for them later.  
  
Move Gallery: An explanation of new moves  
  
Sealing Spells: One of Takuya's primary abilities. Thought they are not really magic he calls them spells because it sounds cool. These spells usually stop someone from being able to do something. Say you want to open a door, if the right sealing spell is placed on it, then you won't be able to. Strong seals take a lot of energy to use, plus the stronger the thing your trying to seal the harder it is to work.  
  
Summoning Spells: Another Of Takuya's primary abilities, once again no magic is involved but he didn't really have anything better to call it. This power allows Takuya to summon inanimate objects to him thought space and time as long as he's placed it on them beforehand. It can only work on living beings if they give him permission to use it on them.  
  
Extra sight: Not a move par-say. This ability allows Takuya to see more then a normal human being could, such as being able to see a person's chi or charka even when they aren't projecting it and being able to see thought a Jusenkyö curse. It can even help to tell the abilities of people, but only at higher power levels. This ability is not full proof and it is easy to cloak yourself against it if you are aware of it.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Inu Yasha and all the characters and concepts from them both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Naruto and all the characters and concepts from it belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Takuya is an original character created by myself Gold Guardian (My pen name) 


End file.
